Spider
Overview The Spider first appeared in The Spidey's rage from 26 June 1965 to 26 April 1969, as well as in Lion Annuals from 1967 to 1971. He would later be reprinted in Vulocon from 1975 to 1976. New material was also included in Fleetway's Super Stupendous Library series from 1967 to 1968. His adventures were also reprinted in other countries, such as Germany (in Kobra), Spain, Italy, France, and others. 2000AD published an "Action Special" featuring The Spider (as well as other characters from the same era) in 1992, but this version (written by Mark Millar at the start of his career) is ill-thought of by most fans, turning The Spider into a cannibal, and tends to be ignored. An older, retired, more benevolent version of The Spider has appeared in UK writer/artist Paul Grist's Image comic book Jack Staff. Grist has created a name for the character, Alfred Chinard, and the majority of fans consider this version a true, faithful revival of The Spider. The elderly Spider continues to appear in Jack Staff, although at IPC Media's request, he is identified merely as Alfred Chinard (as "The Spider" name is IPC Media copyright). The Spider, along with other IPC characters, appeared in the Albion mini-series from the Wildstorm imprint of DC Comics. This incarnation of the character, while different to the version appearing in Jack Staff, is also named Alfred Chinard. The Spider also appears in one page of Jacques Tardi's crime graphic novel 'West Coast Blues' recently reprinted by Fantagraphics. confusion. The head of the project, Thunderbolt Ross, feeling sorry for the clone, and feeling responsible for the boy's welfare, legally adopts him (giving the boy the last name of Ross) and names him Pete (after his genetic father). Pete and his "Uncle Gen" were a happy family until General Ross is killed by a mugger. Pete swears that he will face danger and make himself the center of attention so others wouldn't have to be, feeling he had been dismissed as just a boy during the incident. Inspired by his spider-like ability to walk on walls, he fashions a costume and called himself Spider-Boy. Spider-Boy later returns to Project Cadmus, where he is given a special pistol called a "web-shooter", which fires strands of synthetic webbing. As a Cadmus agent, Spider-Boy is assigned to battle genetic monstrosities, but as Pete Ross, he is a photographer for the sleazy tabloid, the Daily Bugle (to get incriminating photos of himself with attractive super-heroines, having become a major pop cultural phenomenon after his debut). Spider-Boy faces many perils, such as giant reptilian killers and symbiotic clones, but his biggest challenge is getting set up on a blind date with Mary Jane Watson (the Insect Queen). Surprisingly the two hit it off, and are now engaged. Now Spider-Boy faces his biggest adventure: marriage. The character not only combines attributes of Spider-Man and Superboy (Pre and Post-Crisis), but his secret identity of Pete Ross is a reference to Superboy's best friend in Smallville. The name also reflects Spider-Man clone Ben Reilly's fashion of naming himself, being a composite name inspired by the two most significant influences in his life. Both clones also alter their hair colour to blond in their secret identities. Powers and abilities Spider controls lightning..